


Xtra Flavor

by AngellTheNinth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Jean was cooking dinner for Scott, Logan and Cable however they got stuck on a mission longer than expected. Luckily Emma shows up just in time.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Scott Summers/Logan (implied)
Kudos: 11





	Xtra Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some Emmajean domestic fluff.

Jean hummed to herself as she cooked up some dinner for Scott, Wolverine and Cable. The boys were currently out on some mission but Jean checked in on them every once in a while to make sure they aren’t dead and need resurrecting. A dinner is a good way to welcome your family home. At least it would be. As it turned out all of them would be late due to as Scott put it “unexpected complications”, so Jean was left all by herself for the night.

Well she was all by herself until she heard the portal. Or saw the lights since the portals tend to be kind of silent. Jean didn’t turn away from the pan as she already knew who it was.

“Smells nice in here.” Emma said with a slight hum in her voice and walked over to the kitchen.

“Hello to you too Emma.” Jean glanced back at her, the White Queen was currently leaning against the table, “I’m gonna need that table soon.”

“What are you making?” Emma asked, completely ignoring Jean.

“Carbonara but I think I made too much since no one’s gonna be here for dinner.” Jean said as she sighed.

“Yes, I heard from Scott. Which is why I’m here. Can’t let all that food go to waste. Plus I figured you might want some company.”

If you told Jean a few years ago, that she would be having dinner with Emma Frost, without them trying to kill each other, she would think you lost your damn mind. But things were different now. As it turned out, there was no need for petty jealousy, not when you have an open relationship. Which Jean, Emma, Scott and Logan have, and it made things a lot easier.

“Looks delicious.” Jean snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Emma hugging her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Thank you. Although there isn’t much you can mess up with this dish.”

“I wasn’t talking about the food darling.” Emma whispered as she slowly kissed Jean’s neck, “But that looks pretty good too.”

Jean chuckled, appreciating Emma’s humour, innuendos and advances was also something she never thought she would be able to do. But it was nice. This in particular felt very domestic, which was a bit unusual since this was Emma Frost.

“I can be domestic when I want to darling.” Emma answered, reading Jean’s thoughts.

Jean hummed, “Finally managed to be tamed Frost?”

“Hell no.” As if to prove her point Emma bit down on Jean’s shoulder and ran her hands across her body, making Jean shiver.

Emma didn’t want to admit it but it was kind of true. She liked spending quality time in the Summers house. She liked the talking, the teasing, the banter, the breakfasts, lunches and dinners, the occasional movie night. She always liked spending time with Scott and her banter with Logan in their love-hate friendship. But most of all she enjoyed her new dynamic with Jean. Not that she could ever let her know that.

“If you actually want to eat dinner I suggest you stop.” Jean playfully pushed Emma away, both of them smirking. Emma brought her hands up in surrender but the look in her eyes, and the thoughts that she made no effort to keep hidden, told Jean that Emma had no plans of either of them sleeping tonight.

But for now Emma was content with a nice dinner with Jean, and Jean was content with Emma’s company.


End file.
